In the common system of growing plants in pipes, the pipes are irrigated from above by dripping water or water with a food solution as in hydroponics.
The disadvantage in this system is that it is impossible to renew the substrate within the pipe, unless we empty the pipe completely, a process which demands much labor. Because it is impossible to renew the fertilizers in the pipe, and as the fertility of the soil decreases with time and with changing of crops, the crops are irrigated with chemical solutions of fertilizers within the irrigating water. This system may cause salinity and is also unsuitable for gardeners who are against the use of chemical fertilizers. My installation enables the growth of plants with the aid of organic fertilizers, and enables the renewing and the enrichment of substrate for the crop at any time it is needed.